It is known that the removal of dangerous aqueous liquids from hospitals and clinics is carried out by waste management companies, with the risk of the hazardous nature of its road transport. It is removed without prior treatment. Hospitals are obliged to have a special waste collection point where dangerous liquids are deposited.
It is also known that hospitals and clinics are storing these liquids, for a limited period of time, until removal thereof.
The websites listed below are examples of the foregoing:
SESCAM (Castilla-La Mancha Health Service)
http://www.chospab.es/enfermeria/Documentos/Protocolo_Residuos.pdf
(Chapter I.II; Chapter III.II 2; Chapter III.II 3)
National Environment Conference
http://www.conama9.conama.org/conama9/download/files/CTs/985770_SGusi.pdf
Pages 5, 6, 7, 11, 19, 22, 23, 24, 25
HOSPITAL WASTE MANAGEMENT
Dr. Eng. Julián Uriarte Jaureguízar
http://www.osakidetza.euskadi.net/r85-pkpubl03/es/contenidos/informacion/comunicaciones_ambiental/eu_com/adjuntos/materialD esechable.pdf
Page 19
There is currently no such method of this type for treating dangerous liquids in situ at Hospitals and Clinics. At present, until removal thereof, the products are accumulated at a special waste collection site. The waste is subject to various handling operations, with the risk of contamination and personal injury. The liquids are removed by waste management companies, which involves further handling of drums and containers, pumping, road transport and discharge thereof, with additional risk of environmental pollution and personal injury.